1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrical apparatus and, in particular, to an electrical apparatus having a fan, which is easily replaced.
2. Related Art
The electronic technology has been developed for a long time, so that the electrical apparatuses with faster processing speed are manufactured according to the progressed technology. The heat generated accompanying with the operation of the electrical apparatus must be dissipated with a heat-dissipation device installed inside the electrical apparatus, so that the operation performance of the electrical apparatus can be maintained. Regarding to the heat-dissipation device of a computer host, a fan is installed on the casing of the computer for dissipating the heat of the computer. If the fan malfunctions, the temperature of the electrical devices of the computer will increase. When the temperature reaches a threshold value, the computer may crash. To avoid this, the malfunctioned fan must be disassembled, and a new fan must be then installed.
In general, the conventional fan is installed on the casing of the computer with guiding rails or a pivot. With reference to FIGS. 1a and 1b, a fan 12 is fixed on a casing 14 with guiding rails 141 and screws 13. A first surface 111 of the base 11 carries at least one fan 12, and two protruding portions 112 are disposed at two edges of the first surface 111 respectively. In addition, two screws 13 are disposed at two edges of a second surface 113 of the base 11. Besides, the casing 14 has two guiding rails 141 located at the positions corresponding to the protruding portions 112, and has two screw holes 142 located at the positions corresponding to the screws 13. The protruding portions 112 of the base 12 carrying the fan 12 are then slid into the guiding rails 141. Finally, the base 11 is in contact with the casing 14, and the screws 13 are assembled with the screw holes 142 so as to fasten the fan 12 on the casing 14. This method for fastening the fan needs the guiding rails and screws, and the provided structure, which is complex and needs lots of assembling elements, usually has higher cost.
Alternatively, with reference to FIG. 2, the fan 12 is fastened on the casing 14 with a pivot 143. The first surface 111 of the base 11 carries at least one fan 12, and one edge of the first surface 111 is installed with cylindrical portions 114. The screw 13 is disposed at one edge of the second surface 113 of the base 11. The casing 14 has a pivot 143 located at the position corresponding to the cylindrical portions 114, and has a screw hole 142 located at the positions corresponding to the screw 13. After the fan 12 is carried on the base 12, the cylindrical portions 114 of the base 11 are assembled with the pivot 143. Finally, the base 11 is in contact with the casing 14, and the screw 13 is assembled with the screw hole 142 so as to fasten the fan 12 on the casing 14. This method for fastening the fan needs the pivot and screw, and the provided structure, which also is complex and needs lots of assembling elements, usually has higher cost.
It is therefore an important subjective of the invention to provide an electrical apparatus, which can solve the above-mentioned problems so as to make the assembling and disassembling procedures of a fan much easier for the customers or operating members of the manufacturer.